teamrainfandomcom-20200214-history
Robin Lincoln
'''Robin Lincoln '''is a student from Haven Academy and the leader of Team RAIN, as well as a main protagonist of the RAIN comic. Robin's weapon of choice is Wolfshead, a bow-and-arrow/sword hybrid capable of utilising dust. Her team consists of Akane Amaranth, Irving Hawthorne and Nyssa Noirette. Appearance Robin is of average height, with blue eyes and light brown hair tied back in both a ponytail. She is biracial, her father having a more Hispanic skin tone while her mother appears more light-skinned. Current Following being blinded in one eye, Robin regresses into herself slightly and neglects the normal wear of a huntress. Instead, she wears a grey-green and white baseball shirt, green tracksuit bottoms and green socks, as well as a bandage over her right eye. Arc 2 She wears a white blouse with a brown laced vest over the top, a green skirt, brown knee-high boots and elbow-length brown fingerless gloves. Over this she has a green cloak with heavy brown furs over the shoulders. Original She wears a green scarf/hood with a zipper down the centre, a white shirt laced up on the right breast, and a green skirt secured with both a belt and a fastened bow. She also wears brown, elbow-high fingerless gloves and thigh-high boots. Personality Robin's most notable trait is her mischievous personality. Though she had a hardy youth in a backwater environment, her playful and upbeat personality offsets this - even if it gets on the nerves of her teammates and Professors alike. Her upbringing brought with it diminished social skills, leaving her dumbfounded at simple interactions. Robin also possesses strong strategic and combative instincts, making her the perfect leader for her team. However, she has trouble looking at the bigger picture, sometimes neglecting anything peripheral in favour of her ultimate goal.http://neopoliitan.tumblr.com/post/163013994363/team-rain-pg8-the-little-guy-previous-pages She occasionally uses this focus as a coping mechanism to avoid thinking about something that troubles her.http://neopoliitan.tumblr.com/post/164081006324/team-rain-pages-61-65-read-it-all-here Her twin brother, Tobin, believes that she puts on a happy-go-lucky front to hide inner vulnerability. Despite a very open personality, Robin has been observed to hold back great trauma as she does not want people to make her worry and believes she needs to be strong for those she cares about. This is shown with how secretive she is regarding her leaving her family home, as well as the trauma she endured at the hands of Otso Umber's semblance and its lasting effects on her psyche. Robin has expressed attraction towards both males and femaleshttp://neopoliitan.tumblr.com/post/159054324249/team-rain-mixed-messages-and-robin-lincolns. Her sexuality is clarified in the third page of the comic, where she draws what she believes to be the Team's greatest desires - depicting herself with both a man and a woman swooning over her.http://neopoliitan.tumblr.com/post/159806039889/team-rain-pg3-robins-poorly-thought-out-master While she is currently in a relationship with Marron Armona, previous romantic encounters have been alluded to - such as Blaine and Aurelia Besart. Robin is greatly supportive of her partners, applauding Marron's progress with aura and semblance, but is also very protective - telling Marron to stay back in dangerous situations, trying to prevent her from getting into them in the first place and ultimately taking a near-fatal shot for her. Abilities and Powers Given her weaponry, it is likely Robin was trained from a young age by her mother, an archer, and her father, a swordsman, as well as her elder brother Roderick. Early in her teens she attended Sanctum Academy briefly after being exiled from Knothole for using aura. When she turned 17, she enrolled in Haven Academy. Robin's fighting style relies heavily on agility. She is unfazed by close-quarters combat, and is similarly skilled at a distance given her bow. Her strategic prowess aids her greatly when directing teammates, but she tends to falter when facing a foe herself. Robin is well trained in the use of both aura and dust, acting as a mentor for Marron in regards to the former, and utilising many types of the latter with her weaponry. She has been observed using ice, fire and lightning dust thus far. She seems quite reliant on her semblance, using it to dodge attacks that her opponent clearly telegraphs. Semblance Robin's semblance lets her to perform at her physical peak at critical moments, which allows her to accomplish astonishing feats such as jumps or dodges that could only be made if she was at her absolute best. While her semblance makes her a hard target, it relies on her level of awareness - meaning she has to consciously identify a threat she needs to avoid or a feat she needs to achieve, meaning that feigned or multiple attacks or actions can catch her out. When used in conjunction with Marron's supercharging semblance, Robin is able to exceed her natural peak human abilities and act even faster than is naturally possible. Weaknesses The chink in Robin's mindset is her tendency to focus on a single aspect of a battle while ignoring all outside factors. This means that her allies can be relegated to simply defending her. She also sometimes forgets to even identify a threat and puts others in the line of danger, such as when her father had to barge her out of the way of a shot she clearly should have recognised. Robin's current key weakness is that she seems to have lost eyesight in one eye thanks to a blast from Kamala Braith's Manu Inferni. This appears to have left her in a volatile state of mind, causing her to lash out against her allies - particularly Nyssa Noirette. Trivia * Robin alludes to the fairy tale character Robin Hood. ** She shares her forename with the character, while her surname references his outfit. She also fights with a sword and bow. * Her forename is a reference to the red chest of a Robin, the same birds seen in her emblem. ** Despite having a heavily green outfit, Robin's aura reflects her forename in that it is red. * Her surname alludes to Lincoln green, the colour worn by Robin Hood. * Robin's zodiac sign is Pisces. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Team RAIN Category:Haven Academy Students Category:Pisces Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Mistral Category:Bijozakura Category:Lincoln Clan Category:Protagonists